


T-Shirt

by jc_19



Series: Country One-Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_19/pseuds/jc_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this song by Thomas Rhett: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VVtOIzPg9Q</p><p>Just a little one shot because I can't this song out of my head. SO HEY LOOK WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt

"I’m off work at six tonight. Can I swing by and pick you up for dinner?” Korra asked, reclining in the beat up rolling chair she’d been occupying for the last quarter of an hour or so in the break room. Making plans wasn’t usually too hard but her and Asami had both been pretty busy lately; finishing up their last semester of college and getting to graduate together had been something they both had been looking forward to since Asami got her internship from Ba Sing Sae University last year. Nothing better than getting to watch your girlfriend’s graduation before running off to your own ceremony the next day, right?  
  
“Yeah, that’s perfect. I’m writing up this lab report for thermodynamics and it should take me until around then. I’ll meet you outside the engineering building a little after six. Just text me when you’re on your way over from work,” Asami replied through the phone, her voice betraying the smile Korra could imagine on her gorgeous face. Spinning once in her chair, Korra stood and walked to the time clock.  
  
“Great! I can’t wait. I feel like we haven’t had a proper date in weeks,”  
  
“We were just out at the play Bolin was in this past weekend, Korra,” Asami replied, chuckling.  
  
“Yeah but that was more for Bolin. Getting to take you was a great bonus but let’s be honest- we wouldn’t go see that if Bolin hadn’t been in the lead,” Click. She was back on the clock. “Time for me to head back out. I have two more clients tonight. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later?” she said, a small questioning tone to her voice that made a chuckle echo in her ear.  
  
“Yes, Korra. You’ll see me in a little bit. Have fun and try to shower before you come pick me up,”  
  
“No promises. Bye Asami!” pushing the break room door open as she hung up, Korra grinned. Working at the campus recreation center had been a dream come true. Personal training paid well, especially since the university paid for their certifications. Moving from a personal training job into a physical therapist assistant in the next month and a half would be a welcome transition. Better pay, more clients and no more having to deal with too beefy to scratch their backs wannabe power lifters that liked to flood the weight room and be a general pain in the ass. Still, being a trainer here at the university opened a lot of cool doors and she got to work out while being paid so it was basically the best college job ever. And since the hours were flexible it meant she could usually work it out so most evenings were free for dates and hanging out.  
  
Making her way around the building to check on other employees, Korra stretched and observed people as much as she could. The facility was nice- newly remodeled her sophomore year, and it was as busy as she’d ever seen it for the last month before final exams and graduation. It was good to see so many people not forgoing exercise to stay buried in books and notes or hunched over a desk all day studying. Taking some time away always did your body and brain good, she’d done plenty of papers on that in her exercise science classes to back that up. Quick enough she was in the personal training office, a girl sitting at one of the chairs inside reading over some papers. “Hey Jinora, are you ready?” she said, the girl looking up with a smile.  
  
“So ready. Let’s kick this workout in the butt!” she replied enthusiastically, sliding her papers into her bag before hopping up and following Korra out onto the facility floor.  
  
Two clients and a very thorough shower later, Korra was driving her slightly beat up truck across campus to the engineering buildings where she saw Asami standing outside, waiting with her phone out under one of the large oak trees between buildings. Korra grinned, slid into the bus pull off (seeing no bus in sight so she was clear) and honked the horn. Asami immediately looked up, smiling that special wide smile Korra knew was only for her as she made her way over. Sliding into the passenger seat, Asami leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Korra’s cheek. “I see you’ve showered before coming to get me,” she quipped, smirking.  
  
“You ask, I deliver. Technically I showered twice. Aren’t you impressed?” Korra replied, grinning the grin she knew was just for Asami as she pulled away from the bus stop and drove away from campus.  
  
“Very. Now, where are you taking me for dinner?”  
  
“How about our spot?” she offered, the buildings of the city thinning out as the more suburban area around campus made itself known.  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
Five minutes later ‘their spot’ came into view and Korra pulled into a parking space. The weather was perfect and the sun was starting to go down. Narook’s was a little family run diner that had a great patio and Christmas lights hanging all around that gave it an absolutely romantic setting for something so hole-in-the-wall. The only downside, if you wanted to call it that, was the parking lot view around the patio. As always, dinner with Asami was fun. Jokes and smiles and flirting all around as well as some delicious noodles and a chocolate cake for desert that was heavenly. “So… want to come over tonight?” Korra asked, running her thumb over Asami’s knuckles as she drove back into town. She felt Asami’s fingers tighten around hers and Asami leaned over, pressing her lips right next to Korra’s ear, whispering.  
  
“No way,” she mumbled. Korra knew better.  
  
After a very enjoyable evening of making out while they were supposed to be watching a movie, the had both dozed off cuddled together on Korra’s couch. Netflix still playing in the background, Korra awoke slightly when she’d felt Asami move from on top of her. She remained half awake for the next few minutes, hearing the toilet and two doors open. Soon after, Asami came walking back carefully into the living room, apparently hoping not to wake Korra, but Korra’s eyes were wide as she watched Asami come back over in the light of the tv. Asami looked at her and caught her eyes, smiling slightly guiltily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. My dress were just getting a little uncomfortable so I went and borrowed a t-shirt since it’s two AM and I don’t feel like having you take me home,” she whispered, Korra only half listening. A t-shirt was all Asami had borrowed and spirits above… it stopped about a third of the way down her thighs, leaving plenty of smooth leg for Korra’s wandering eyes. Korra knew the shirt immediately- an old navy blue shirt from her sophomore year of college where she, Mako and Bolin had competed in a one day 3-on-3 sand volleyball tournament and won fantastically. She never really wore it since it was a little big on her (the champion shirts were always cheap and large and never shrank) but she’d kept it for the memory. Now… well, now it was so beautifully worn on Asami that Korra’s half asleep brain was quickly awakening. “I-it’s… I mean, you’re good,” she said hoarsely, not entirely from being awoken in the middle of the night.  
  
“Well since you’re awake, let’s not sleep on the couch, okay?” Asami replied smugly, seeming to realize the effect she was having on Korra. Never had Korra hopped up so quickly off her couch. She wrapped her arms around Asami, lifting her into her arms and using her hands she highly encouraged Asami’s bare legs to wrap around her waist.  
  
“Yeah… bed,” she muttered between kisses to Asami’s neck as the taller girl giggled and let herself be carried and dropped very unceremoniously onto Korra’s bed. Korra, held up on her hands above Asami, let her eyes wander again, taking in a deep breath as she caught sight of Asami’s dress on her floor next to the closet. “You’re beautiful, you know. Especially wearing my t-shirt,” Asami smirked, pulling her into another kiss.  
  
“Well thank you. But I think we should actually sleep now. Get out of your clothes and into your pjs casanova,” she said with a teasing smile, pushing on Korra’s chest. Korra laughed and rolled her eyes, hopping up to grab a pair of shorts and a tank top from her closet, she slipped into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth and cool off a few minutes before getting back into bed with Asami. Staying the night was something they hadn’t done much and Asami had always packed clothes to change into. The image of her in Korra’s shirt in the living room, walking around in the tv light and that damn smug smirk she’d worn… she couldn’t get it out of her head. Spirits was she lucky.  
  
Finishing up quickly so she wouldn’t leave Asami waiting, Korra came back in and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene: Asami on her bed in just Korra’s t-shirt, her dress left on the floor- Korra’s floor- and Asami smiling at her with such a devilish smirk that Korra was broken out of her trance. “Nothing like it,” she said as she slid onto the bed next to Asami, pulling the blanket back to cover them both as Asami cuddled close, chuckling.  
  
“Like what, babe?”  
  
“Your dress, my floor. And the way you’re wearing my t-shirt. Nothing like it,” she mumbled into Asami’s neck, inhaling deeply and settling in for the night, smiling gently as she felt Asami do the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following weekend, they’d gone out to dinner, a movie and a stroll in the park by Korra’s apartment. It was an entirely romantic evening and all in all Asami had been way too flirtatious in the few days leading up. It left Korra very frustrated and just a little desperate to get Asami alone in her apartment where they could finally have some privacy. It didn’t take much coaxing to get Asami to agree. A few well timed cheesy lines, a few brushes of her fingers over spots Korra knew were sensitive for Asami and some strategically placed kisses along her exposed collar bone and neck from that damn intoxicating red dress of Asami’s had Asami pinning her against the wall in the hallway of her apartment building as soon as they were alone. Apparently they were being a little… disruptive because as soon as Korra’s hands managed to sneak down to Asami’s bottom and give it a squeeze, for which Korra had been rewarded by Asami letting out a moan of approval, Korra heard the door to their right open loudly, a little old lady was scowling out at them. “Really, Korra? Keep it down and make it inside first!” Korra jumped at the words, smacking the back of her head against the wall as she shook of the haze of arousal to see Katara, the fantastic old lady who lived next door, giving her a look- a mix of annoyed and impressed.  
  
“Er… Yeah, right. Sorry Katara,” she mumbled, fumbling for her keys as Katara laughed and shook her head before going back inside. Korra was just about to put her key into the knob when Asami’s lips ghosted over her chin, making her shudder and miss the door knob all together. Sure was hard to unlock the door when you were making out.  
  
“We should quit doing this…” Asami mumbled, not stopping in the slightest as she leaned in for another kiss as she watched Korra continue to fumble the key around. _Ugh, why is she leaning in before we can get inside…?_ Korra groaned, using one hand to distract Asami just enough with another squeeze to her bottom to get the key in the door and drag Asami inside.  
  
Their make out session had continued until they were both satisfied and ready for bed. Korra had gotten ready first, waiting for Asami after brushing her teeth, leaving the lamp next to her bed on so Asami wouldn’t trip over anything as she came back from the bathroom. Korra was laying back, hands behind her head as she heard the bathroom door and glanced at her bedroom door, waiting. As it was the previous week, Asami walked gracefully in wearing nothing but one of Korra’s t-shirts. She’d been satisfied before with the heavy make-out session that had continued from the hallway… but not now. _Spirits... she looks so good in that t-shirt..._ Well, that’s what Asami did to her- she was all sorts of twisted up inside again, eyes roaming for a long moment before looking up to Asami’s face. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and she dropped her dress oh so casually on the floor on her way over to Korra, climbing up and straddling her hips. “So… still tired?” she purred, leaning down. This was a different shirt than last week- a white v-neck that left Korra with a splendid view as Asami leaned over her. Korra shook her head a little before chuckling, her hands coming to rest on Asami’s waist. She let her fingers dance around the fabric, slipping underneath to run along her sides and hips before speaking with a smirk.  
  
“You look so dang hot in my t-shirt…”


End file.
